Secret Santa
by Yuki-sexual
Summary: Christmas fluff for Drarry :] Who could resist? This is chapter one, I hope to have chapter two up soon. Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

_Review, please. I will love you forever!_

_Enjoy!_

Draco pushed his food around with his fork in a bored manner. The owls flying through the great hall, dropping parcels as they went did not interest him at all. Until a package landed in his lap. His housemates looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" Blaise asked as he took a bite of his toast.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know."

"It might be your secret santa. Who's idea was that, anyway?"

"Granger's, I think. Something about uniting the houses or something." Draco replied.

Blaise nodded. "Sounds like something she would suggest. Who did you have to get a gift for?"

Draco's face scrunched as he tried to remember. "Chang. You know the Ravenclaw?" He took a drink of his tea. "Who did you get?"

Blaise snorted. "Finnigan. I have no clue what to get him." Blaise took another bite of the toast. "If it is your gift, you got it a little early. We're supposed to get them on Christmas eve."

Draco replied with a quiet 'Hm' of agreement.

Blaise tapped his foot impatiently. "Are you going to open it? I want to see what you got."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're so nosy. Yes, I will open it, but not here."

"Then, where?" Blaise asked, finishing his piece of toast.

"Common room. There's too many people in here."

**End of chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The quote is Judy Garlands. I don't own it.**

**Thanks for the likes on chapter one! I will try to put up chapter three tomorrow.**

Draco sat on his bed and looked at the package. Blaise nudged him impatiently with his shoulder. "What are you waiting for? Open it!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Blaise. I'm going to open it."

"Well, hurry up! I'm tired of waiting." Blaise retorted.

Draco sighed quietly as he gently opened the package. Wrapped in a insane amount of decorative paper was a silver pocketwatch with his name engraved on the lid. He opened it and on the inside was a snake and the words 'For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.'

Blaise leaned closer as he read the quote. "I do believe that someone has a crush on you. Who do you think it is?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know and I don't really care. The watch is pretty though."

"Yea. It is. We get to find out who got us our gifts the day after Christmas."

Draco didn't bother replying as he stuck the pocketwatch in his pants.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Don't you want to know who got you the gift? The watch clearly wasn't cheap."

"I guess it would be nice to know." Draco replied. "What did you get for Seamus?"

Blaise ran his fingers through his hair. "Nothing yet. I'm going to get him something when we go to Hogsmead on Saturday."

"I haven't got Chang anything yet. I'll probally just get her some chocolate or something." Draco traced his finger along the words engraved into the watch.

Blaise got off of Draco's bed and loosened his tie. He looked down and noticed a small piece of paper. "What's this?" He asked as he picked it up.

Draco reached over and took the note from his hand. "Let me see that."

**End of chapter two! I will probally end this in the next chapter.**

**Let me know what you think of it, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Review, please and let me know if I made any mistakes!

"It must have fell out of the package" Draco stated, plucking the letter from Blaise's hands.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "You're so rude." He accused jokingly.

Draco shrugged as he opened the letter. "Whatever."

"What does it say?" Blaise asked looking over Draco's shoulder at the letter.

Draco laughed. "Wow. This is kind of cheesy. It says, 'All I want for Christmas is you.' This is disappointing, I was expecting another poem."

Blaise smirked. "Someone _really _likes you. Do you have any idea who it is yet?"

Draco folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. "You already asked me that and the answer is still no. I have no idea as to who it could be."

"Who do you _want_ it to be?" Blaise asked seriously. His serious look faded suddenly. "You want it to be Potter. I know you do." He stated, fighting laughter at the look on Draco's face.

"Shut up, Blaise! Someone is going to hear you." Draco replied, his face paler than usual.

Blaise looked around their dormitories. "Stop being paranoid, we're the only ones in here." His laughter filled the room as Draco glared at him.

Draco punched Blaise on the arm. "I guess we will find out who sent it tomorrow."

Blaise finally stopped laughing. "I guess we will."

Such a short chapter! I wanted to do more, but I don't have the time. I will try to put up chapter four tomorrow. Let me know what you think about it, please?


	4. Chapter 4

_Let me know if you see any mistakes?_

_Thanks for the favorites and follows!_

_Enjoy!_

Between classes the next day and Blaise constantly saying, "I really hope that it was Potter who got you the gifts." the day passed by rather quickly. Draco would be lying if he said that he wasn't excited to know who got him the gift.

"I really hope that Seamus likes the gift that I got him." Blaise stated for the tenth time that day.

Draco rolled his eyes. Even a blind man would be able to see that Blaise liked the loud Gryffindor. "Seamus, is it now? Just yesterday you were using his last name."

Blaise ran his fingers through his dark hair, brushing the comment off, he replied. "He looked at me in potions today. Did you see him?"

Draco nearly laughed at the excitement that Blaise was trying to hide in his voice. Seeing Blaise this crazy over a person was strange. Blaise Zabini didn't fawn over people. And even more surprising was the fact that he was fawning over a Gryffindor.

"I think that someone has a crush." Draco stated in a sarcastic tone.

Blaise snickered. Placing one hand on his chest, he swooned. Leaning on Draco for support, he replied in a mournfull tone. " 'Tis more than a crush, dear fellow, surely it's love!" He then burst out laughing, causing the students that were lingering in the hall to stare.

Draco rolled his eyes again at Blaise's theatrics. " I do apologise. I didn't realise." He stated blandly.

" Speaking of adorable Gryffindors, Potter was looking rather delicious today." Blaise said smugly as he bumped Draco's shoulder with his own.

" Oh, was he? I didn't notice. " Draco replied as nonchalantly as he could.

Blaise laughed again. " Liar. I saw you looking."

" I was not! "

" Was too. "

" Whatever, Blaise. " Draco sighed. This argument wasn't worth wasting his breath over. And everyone knew that Blaise always wins arguments like this anyway, so what's the point.

Blaise smirked. " I love winning. "

Draco made a show of rolling his eyes. " I don't even care. "

" Draco, you are quite sassy today. " Blaise teased as he mussed Draco's hair.

Draco swatted his hand away. " Don't you have some where to be? "

Blaise smiled. " As a matter of fact, I do. See you later! " Blaise waved as he veered off to the side.

Blaise knew that Draco was going to kill him when he found out what he plans on doing, but the waiting was killing him. He couldn't wait another four hours to find out if Harry had got Draco the gift. So Blaise was going to ask him about it.

**End of chapter four! Review, please?**

**If you have any questions or anything, feel free to message me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_So here's chapter five. Let me know what you think about it!_

_Enjoy!_

"You're not going to tell him, are you? He will kill me if he finds out!" Harry asks, his worry clearly showing.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Whatever happened to Gryffindor bravery? Don't worry, he's not going to kill you."

Harry scoffed, his eyes darting around the empty library to make sure that no one was listening. "Yea, right. He's going to kill me, and i'm going to die, and he's going to laugh about, because he's just that mean."

"You alright? You sound a little hysterical." Blaise questioned cautiously.

Harry shrugged as he calmed down. "I'm fine, I think. You better not tell him that I gave him the gift."

Blaise smirked. "I'm not going to tell him, you are."

"Are you insane? I'm not telling him!" Harry jumped when Madam Pince shushed him. "I can't tell him." He said in a lower tone.

"Why not?" Blaise asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. His patience was starting to wear thin.

Harry glared at him. "What part of 'he's going to kill me', don't you understand?"

"For the last time,' Blaise said the words slowly, as if he was talking to a child, 'he's not going to kill you. Get that through your thick head. Besides, since you drew his name, then he's going to find out tonight that it was you."

Sighing, Harry replied. "How do you think that I should tell him. I'm not saying that i'm going to, I just want to know what you think."

Blaise smirked, knowing that he had won. "Alright, this is what you should do, send him notes with small hints, and a hour before it's time to find out who sent the gifts, send him one last note telling him to meet you someplace, and then he will know. Is that not simple?"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright. Even though this is insane, I will do it.

Harry pushed his chair back from the table, but before he could get up, Blaise grabbed his arm. "One last thing, Potter."

"What?" Harry replied in a resigned tone.

"Where can I find Seamus?"

Harry looked at him curiously. "Seamus, as in Seamus Finnigan? He's probally out by the lake. Dean was going out there to paint and where Dean is Seamus isn't far behind."

Blaise nodded. "Right. Well, you better get started on the notes. See you around."

Harry gave a small wave. "Yea."

**End of chapter five!**

**One more chapter to go! Thanks for the reviews and favorites!**

**Let me know what you think about it. And if you have any questions, message me!**

_All previous chapters are posted on and my account name is yuki-sexual._


	6. Chapter 6

_So here's the sixth chapter, thanks for all the likes and reviews. You guys are the best!_

Draco sighed as he opened his potions text book. He flipped the pages, looking for where he had left off, when a note landed on his hand. It circled around his book a few times. It was in the shape of a dove.

The note fell flat to reveal the words, 'Love is like war: easy to begin, but very hard to stop.' Draco scoffed. Someone was really trying to impress him. He smirked as he put the letter in his book. Let's see if they succeed.

The day passed and he got a new letter ever thirty minutes or so. Draco buttoned the shirt and shot a glance at Blaise who was coming through the door. "I got more notes." Draco stated quietly.

"Yea? What did they say?" Blaise asked, feigning surprise.

"Just more quotes." Draco paused, looking at Blaise. "Do you know something that I don't?" Draco questioned in a warning tone.

Blaise licked his lips nervously. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you were faking the surprised face, Blaise. I know you." Draco calmly stated as he fastened the last button. "Tell me what you know, now."

Holding up his hands innocently, Blaise replied. "How would I know anything about the notes, Draco?"

Draco narrowed hid eyes. "I didn't want to do this, Blaise." He started as he walked towards Blaise slowly, Blaise backed into the corner of the room, his eyes wide. "But you brought this on your self."

Draco reached his hands out and ran them up Blaise's sides, watching as he squirmed and finally squealed. "Stop, Draco!" Blaise begged in between bouts of hysterical giggling.

"Are you going to tell me what you know?" Draco asked, not relenting in his attack.

"Yes! I swear! J-just stop!" Blaise filled his lungs with air as Draco removed his hands.

Narrowing his eyes, Draco smirked. "Tell me. Now."

Blaise held up a finger. After taking several more breaths he answered. "Potter sent the notes. I told you it was him that got you the gift." Blaise's face shifted to a small pout.

"How do you know that Potter sent it?" Draco asked curiously.

"He told me. After I pestered him about it for a hour."

"You asked him?!" Draco screeched.

Blaise winced. "Yea. You weren't going to."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair in a agitated manner. "You have ruined everything!"

Blaise rolled his eyes. Draco could be such a drama queen sometimes. "Nothing is ruined, Draco. He still likes you. Don't worry."

Draco sniffed hautily. "Why would I be worried? I have nothing at all to worry about."

Blaise rolled his eyes again. "That's what I just got done saying."

"I still can't believe that it was Potter who sent me the gift." Draco said as he reclined on the bed, a look of contentment on his face.

"Well, he did. What are you going to do about it?"

Draco shrugged. "Nothing, I guess. What am I supposed to do about it?"

Blaise grinned. "You should surprise him. And I know the perfect way to do that."

**End of chapter six.**

**I hope that you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's the seventh chapter. We're almost to the end! All previous chapters can be found on . Thank you for all of the likes, comments, and reviews! Feel free to give me a prompt! Now, on to the story!_

_Enjoy!_

Draco sighed as he ran his fingers along the edge of the note. "I'm going to kill Blaise if this goes badly." He muttered quietly under his breath.

He took one last look at the letter and took out his wand. "Here goes nothing." And with a whispered word, the letter began floating towards the Gryffindor commonroom.

Harry looked at Ron from where he was laying on his bed, head hanging over the edge. He laughed lightly. "Hey, Ron, you're upside down!"

Ron snickered as he threw a shirt at Harry's head. He sat down and gave Harry a serious look. "What if Malfoy takes this whole thing very badly? What are you going to do then?"

Harry shrugged, eyes shifting away to start blankly at the wall. "I don't know. I guess that i'm just going to hope for the best."

"What a great, foolproof plan, Harry." Ron stated sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Blaise said that he wouldn't kill me. That's got to count for something, right?"

Ron shrugged. "Dunno, mate. Do you think Zabini will lie to you?"

Harry shifted into a more comfortable position. "I don't think that he was lying. But there's no way of knowing, I guess.

A comfortable silence drifted over the room. A letter zoomed into the window and hit Harry on the nose.

"What was that?" Ron asked as Harry picked up the letter.

"It's a note." Harry replied helpfully.

Ron snickered. "Odviously, mate. What does it say?"

Harry shrugged, looking at the green seal that held the letter closed. "I don't know."

Ron pushed himself up on the bed beside Harry. "Well, open it and see!" He replied impatiently.

Harry broke the seal slowly and opened the note. "Hold up, this writing is all swirly, It might take me a minute to read it." He said quietly as he squinted at the words, trying to make them out.

"let me see it!" Ron snatched the letter from his hand. "It says, 'Meet me beside the lake a hour before the secret santa reveal, Draco Malfoy."

Harry sat up, his eyes wide. "Draco? Oh, sweet Merlin, do you think that he plans to kill me?" Harry asked with wide eyes, wishing that he was joking.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I don't think so. Are you going to go?"

"Yea, I am." Harry replied, biting his lip nervously.

"Well, you better get ready, mate. You have thirty minutes to get there."

Harry nodded. "Yea. I'm going."

_End of chapter seven! Let me know what you think about it!_

_If you have any prompts or questions, feel free to message me. I would love to hear from you!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's the last chapter of Secret Santa. Thanks for all of the reviews, likes, and encouragement!_

_Enjoy!_

Draco arived by the lake fifteen minutes before Harry was supposed to be there. He stood beside the old oak tree and leaned against it, hiding himself from view. "I can't believe that I'm about to do this." He muttered to himself.

He nearly had himself talked into just going back to the dormitory, but the sound of footsteps kept him where he was. Well, it's too late to run now.

Harry walked slowly down the path, his eyes on the ground. His stomache twisted from the anxiety he was feeling. 'You can do this.' echoed through his head. He wanted to so badly to just run away from this.

He stopped at the oak tree and looked around, not seeing Draco, he laughed bitterly. "Of course he isn't here." He leaned up against the tree and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Why did I even get my hopes up."He closed his eyes and sighed.

Draco leaned around the tree to look at Harry and grinned when he saw the look on his face. 'Such a drama queen.' He thought as he leaned closer. He could see that Harry was beginning to open his eyes so he quickly closed the space between them and joined their lips together.

Harry's eyes widened in pure shock and his hands latched on to Draco's shirt out of impulse, pulling him closer.

The kiss was alittle awkward, their teeth clicked together, but it was also perfect. It was perfect because it was Draco that had kissed him, not Ginny, not Cho.

Draco pulled back from the kiss and smirked at him. "Thanks for the gift, Potter."

Harry grinned and pulled Draco closer. "You're welcome, Malfoy."

_I finally got it finished! I'm going to add one last chapter on to it with Seamus and Blaise getting together, but for now, this story is at it's end :)_


End file.
